


Let Them Hear

by TheOtherBucket



Series: All That Slithers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, the main fic has all the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherBucket/pseuds/TheOtherBucket
Summary: Hubert and Byleth carve out a moment's peace to enjoy each other while on the road. Even if that means risking being heard by their traveling companions.Takes place during chapter 5 of All That Slithers, but can be read standalone.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: All That Slithers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Let Them Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the campfire scene in Chapter 5 of my main fic, All That Slithers. If you find yourself wanting the context surrounding this little jaunt, feel free to head over and check that one out!

There wasn’t much light in their cramped little tent. Hubert and Byleth had quickly settled in after being chased away from the fire, coats and boots tossed atop the second bedroll with the pile of belongings that had, before dinner, resided in their saddlebags. 

What remained of the campfire cast playful orange glows on the dingy canvas and Byleth brought her hand up to cup Hubert’s cheek. “You know,” she said, breaking the silence that had settled between them after escaping Sylvain’s suspicious gaze, “the firelight really brings out the green in your eyes.”

Hubert huffed a laugh and covered her hand with his. “Is that why you’ve been staring? Here I thought there was something important on your mind.”

Byleth responded by leaning forward and catching the corner of his mouth in a playful, breathy kiss, lingering until he turned his head to capture her mouth with his. 

She traced the outline of his jaw with her thumb and pulled him closer, tongue teasing at his lips. Hubert didn’t waste any time; breaking away, he kissed his way down her jaw to the hollow of her throat and he felt her hold back a gasp when his tongue darted out. He fumbled with her breastplate, his breath hot on her neck— 

Squirming, Byleth dislodged a canteen —from their saddlebag, she noted with a frown— out from under her with a growl of frustration.

“That was your brilliant idea, I believe,” he purred, eyes alight with mirth at discovering the fatal flaw in her earlier plan. He nipped at her neck before she could retort and she gasped.

“Hush,” he whispered, soothing the bite with a soft kiss, “lest you wish to be heard.” His eyes darted to the source of the firelight, with Sylvain still on watch and Ferdinand a light sleeper in the next tent over.

Tugging off his gloves, he carefully, almost reverently, removed the white fabric from her neck and traced little electric patterns along her exposed collarbone, the barest hint of magic coursing through his fingers. He made short work of her shirt, tossing her armor aside to expose her breasts to the chill air. 

Byleth shivered in response, her reactions to even the lightest of touches sending jolts of pleasure through him. He was going to thoroughly enjoy taking her apart tonight, and was secretly thrilled at the perverse challenge of teasing all manner of noises from her — despite her best efforts.

Hubert lowered her to her back and moved to straddle her hips. Kissing his way down her neck, he traced the swell of her breasts and rolled a nipple between his fingers. A low groan escaped her and she bucked her hips into his.

“So impatient,” he said, breath catching in his throat and cock twitching in his pants at the sudden contact. He bit at her collarbone and shifted to bring his knee up between her legs, heat already radiating from her core. “What should I do about that?” Every word was punctuated with a kiss along her breasts before he finally took her other nipple in his mouth, teasing the stiffening bud between his teeth. He danced a fine line between pleasure and pain, determined to leave her a writhing, begging mess beneath him.

Hands trailing down her sides, he hooked his thumbs into her shorts. He gave a sharp tug and she lifted her hips to help him to slide the garment down her legs. Kissing the inside of her thigh, just above the laced stockings, he let his hands wander and his fingertips ghosted along the ridged scars at her hips. She shuddered and he knew the featherlight touch sent tingling shocks through the still-sensitive tissue and up her spine. 

He smiled into her thigh, enjoying how much she was trying to control herself. 

In one quick motion he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. She tensed and curled her fingers in his hair when his breath teased at her entrance, one finger, then two, slipping into her wet heat, powerful legs trembling against him. When his tongue dipped into her folds her breath came in little gasps, already threatening to topple her over the edge.

He groaned softly and closed his eyes, lost in the headiness of her as he worked his fingers in time with his tongue. When her gasps turned to moans he paused, fingers crooked and poised to hit that spot deep inside her. “We’re being quiet, remember?” he cooed, emphasizing his point with a flick of his tongue and a curl of his finger. He was rewarded with her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a cry and he grinned against her.

He met her eyes, darkened with lust, and brought his head back to her hidden depths to continue his efforts. He was determined to push her further, circling and flicking her clit with his tongue. She moaned again, a low keening sound escaping her as her hips bucked wildly against his mouth and he knew she was close, so close. The hand in his hair gave an urgent tug, begging him for release. Instead he pulled away, drawing a desperate whine from his wife.

Byleth growled, glaring at him before throwing her head back in a huff. “You’re impossible,” she said, her voice dripping with need. 

He smirked and gave her one last, torturous lick to her clit, relishing the shuddering gasp it drew from her.

“You were making far too much noise,” he said dramatically, “and I thought that’s what you loved about me.” Still grinning, he moved over her. He took his time, slowly working his hands and tongue up her body, making sure to lick, nip, and fondle as much of her as he could and enjoying every needy little gasp and twitch of her hips. When he reached her lips he kissed her hungrily, their tongues dancing and dueling, and he felt her reach for the buttons at his neck.

Hubert groaned into her mouth. They broke the kiss so his shirt could be tugged over his head and tossed aside, and he sat back to admire her in the dim light. His cock throbbed painfully, straining against the fabric of his pants as he drank in the sight of her sprawled wantonly beneath him, panting and desperate for his touch. 

Byleth moved to sit up and with a hand to his chest pushed him back on his haunches. “Your turn,” she whispered, a devilish lilt to her voice, “try not to make too much noise, _darling_.” A shudder of anticipation ripped through him at the thinly veiled threat and she leaned forward to kiss his neck, tongue drawing lazy circles in the hollow of his throat while her hands explored his chest and back. A finger delicately traced the skin along the waistband of his trousers, lingering on the ghosts of old wounds, his head falling back and eyes fluttering shut as he worked to keep his breathing under control. 

She needed no further invitation to continue and unlaced his trousers to free his length. He hissed when he felt her hot breath ghosting along his shaft and had to bite his lip to swallow a moan when she drew him into her mouth. He chanced a glance down at her and his head swam at the sight — it was almost too much. Lips kiss-bruised and red, she met his eyes and slowly, torturously swirled her tongue around the tip. He choked out a garbled moan, breathing ragged, and a hand tangled in her hair to hold her against him. He swore, licking his lips and unable to look away as she took him entirely into her mouth. 

Hubert made a low keening sound and his hips jerked involuntarily, forcing him further into her mouth. After taking a moment to adjust to him moving, Byleth continued her assault — that’s what this was, nothing less than revenge for leaving her desperate and unfulfilled beneath him — slowly drawing her tongue along the underside of his cock. He was nearly doubled over, sweaty and panting as his hands twisted in her hair, losing control inch by delicious inch.

“Fuck, Byleth,” he rasped, one of the hands in her hair moving to stablize himself on her shoulder. He wasn’t going to last at this rate. Before she could finish him, Hubert shoved her back down to the bedroll with a growl. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way without ceremony and pulled her into a crushing, desperate kiss, biting and suckling at her lower lip as he lined himself up and entered her with a hard thrust. He held himself there, buried to the hilt and chest heaving with the exertion of maintaining what little control he had left.

Byleth cried out into his mouth and his resolve shattered. She clung to him, hands splayed along the broad expanse of his back and fingers digging into his shoulder blades as he moved, slowly, haltingly at first, overwhelmed with the feeling of her wet heat engulfing him. The feeling of her hips bucking to meet his — the wet slapping sounds mixing with their moans making him dizzy with lust — had him gasping and murmuring into her neck, his hips slamming into hers relentlessly. 

Byleth sobbed his name into his neck, voice rising in pitch with each thrust and he didn’t care who heard. She was _his_. A breathless moan was tugged out of him when her hips bucked just right and he buried his face in her hair.

Hubert shifted to hook her leg around his waist. All thought vaporized when the new angle pulled him deeper and he pounded into her harder and faster, fire catching in his veins. She clawed at his back, nails digging into his shoulders. A particularly hard thrust pulled a barely repressed sob from her and her teeth sank into his collarbone at the base of his throat, barely managing to muffle her scream into his neck as she came undone beneath him.

A feral growl tore itself from Hubert’s throat and his hips stuttered when she came, clenching around him. “Goddess Byleth,” he murmured into her hair, thrusting once, twice more, before his entire body seized and he collapsed atop Byleth with a whine, chest heaving from the exertion. 

He had no desire to move just yet, enjoying the synchronized beating of their hearts as the fog of lust cleared. When his vision returned, he kissed her neck and twined his fingers with hers. 

Byleth smiled up at him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “They definitely heard you.”

With a kiss, Hubert rolled off of her and to the side, pulling her against his chest. He hummed thoughtfully and ran his fingers through her hair. “You think so? I’m fairly certain I wasn’t the one nearly screaming my name.”

He chuckled when she buried her face in his chest, embarrassed. He held her like that and they slipped into a comfortable silence, his free hand tracing idle patterns between her shoulder blades and occasionally straying to the scars on her hip.

“Byleth?” He inquired when she hadn’t stirred for some time. Her breathing was light and even and her eyes had slipped closed, still pressed possessively against him. 

Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead and worked to maneuver them into the bedroll properly without waking her. The night was suddenly chilly and he would be glad for the shared warmth, considering the other spot was otherwise occupied with their belongings. 

Holding her close, he allowed himself to slip away, the dying firelight still flickering and dancing on the tent wall, and any thoughts of relics or Garreg Mach pushed to the back of his mind… for now.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an interesting first foray into smut-land! Hope it was okay.
> 
> I'd like to thank my husband (who doesn't exist on the internet) for dragging me through this kicking and screaming and forcing me to actually write the thing. 
> 
> So blame him.


End file.
